The Tower of Calmness and Remedy
.png |Shanlian|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Kokone|Floor Reward |Olivia|Floor Reward |Arsia|Amalgamation |Doctor Shanlian|Amalgamation |Sexy Arsia|Amalgamation |Speedster|Fantasy Archwitch |Corvus|Archwitch |Celestial Energy Drink|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Asclepius Badge|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Preserved Medicine|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Mysterious Medical Bag|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Healing Light Stone|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Hypnotic Medical Wear|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Linlin|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Amalia|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Greta|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} "The Tower of Calmness and Remedy" event has started! Event Period: 12:00 on November 1st ー 11:59 on November 16th (JST). ■Obtain the newly added GLR SHANLIAN! If you are ranked within the top 1000, you can obtain the LIGHT STONE material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain LR SHANLIAN! In addition...!? If you reach the 750,000th floor, you can obtain the LIGHT STONE material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain GLR SHANLIAN! The featured cards in this event which are the newly added GLR SHANLIAN, GLR SHANLIAN, and GUR ARSIA are cards that possess a new powerful skill! GLR SHANLIAN ☆Antiseptic Breath Lv.10 (Max) : • Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance : Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • Own ATK 500% up after every attack / 100% chance : Activations: 1 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. GLR SHANLIAN ☆Bow of Blessings Lv.10 (Max) : • Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 350% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance : Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • Own ATK 400% up after every attack / 100% chance : Activations: 1 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. GUR ARSIA ☆Arsia's Special Lv.10 (Max) : • Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 350% DMG 8 times to the enemy / 25% chance : Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 : • Own ATK 200% up after every attack / 100% chance : Activations: 1 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Ancient Coin Exchange You can obtain extravagant items from exchanging Coins which can be received as daily quest rewards and as floor arrival rewards. The old card from the fourth tower event ALPHERATZ has been returned to this event! SR ALPHERATZ and TIARA, LANCE, VEST material cards can be obtained at the Ancient Coins Exchange. ■Obtain GUR OLIVIA! During this event, the new OLIVIA card has been added as a 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss OLIVIA will appear starting from the second half of the event. If OLIVIA is upgraded, it can become a powerful GUR card that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR OLIVIA ☆Steep Price Lv.10 (Max) : • Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chance : Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 : • Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance : Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Details regarding the event The "The Tower of Calmness and Remedy" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be added during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on November 2nd to 11:59 November 16th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS 2x Campaign Renewal! The Floor PASS 2x Campaign has been adjusted for better gameplay experience! Period Adjustments: 12:00 November 9th ー 11:59 November 10th (JST) 12:00 November 15th ー 11:59 November 16th (JST) During the periods above, the number of floor passes obtained will become 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch CORVUS will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch SPEEDSTER will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! ※CORVUS and SPEEDSTER can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating CORVUS and SPEEDSTER during this event. ■About Amalgamation of obtained cards Upgrade SR KOKONE by amalgamating her with material cards which can be received as floor arrival rewards or Rune Boss rewards until she becomes GUR ARSIA! In addition, if ENERGY DRINK material card is amalgamated with either GUR LINLIN, GUR AMALIA, or GSR GRETA, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. The Valkyrie Crystal item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "The Tower of Calmness and Remedy" event. Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.